Promise Me
by karebarekeke
Summary: Gabriella left Troy unexpectly. The gang is furious with her.4 years later Troy tries to kill himself because of Gabriella. When Gabby visits him in the hospital will love conquer his/her pain. Troyella Rated "M" for suicide and sexual content. detailed
1. Never Leave Me

"_Happy Birthday baby"_

"_Thanks Troy …….even thoe you've been wishing me a happy birthday all day"_

_For my birthday Troy took me to the movies (where we make out in) ice-cream, a stroll in the park and he gave me a beautiful engraved gold & silver T+G locket with a picture of us in it (the pose after you're the music in me). Troy was so sweet that he knew I would wear it everyday he didn't want me wearing gold one day and having a silver necklace so he just got the same one in 2 colors._

"_anything for you babe and hey! I just want you to know how much I love you"_

"_ehhh your your saying tat cuz its my birthday"_

"_well it not everyday you turn 17"_

"_your right…now where's my birthday kisses"_

"_right here" troy leaned in and I met him half way. Of course I ran my tonge across his bottom lip asking for permission and he granted it. Our tongues were battling and I was winning . I hate to say this but I think im a good kisser. But Troy is better I would never say that out loud or I would blush. Troy laid me down on the bed and we continued making out. We never went farther than this but I think im ready ...or am I ._

"_Troy"_

"_Hmm" he said in the crock of my neck he began to suck it and I know he was gonna leave a mark._

"_im ready"_

"_to eat??"_

"_no im rrrrreeeeeadyyyyy"_

"_for me to leave?"_

"_troy you're a idiot…I want you to make love to me"_

"_oooooooooh….are... are you like uhmmm sure"_

"_yes please. I love you and I know you love me so make love to me on my birthday. We've been together for 3 years so show me how much you love me." I had to stop talking because i didnt wanna sound like i was begging for him to have sex with me. I was just so ready to guve myself to him. I love him so much it hurts!_

"_your wish is my command"_

_Troy began to suck on my neck again. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. Troy slowly took my shirt off and start staaring at my boobs._

_"stop staring or you wont get nothing...hehe"_

_"yes my lady" Troy went back to suckin gon my neck and rubbing my sides. _

_He thought he was in charge but oh no I was so I took off his shirt. I looked at his beautiful chest kissed a trail all the way down his chest and made my way down. I knew I had to come out my comfort zone and try to be sexy so I licked his lower stomach and swirled my tong around his belly-button._

_"ooooowww baby"_

_It must have worked because i felt something poking my chest. I unzipped his pants and took his boxers down with them, leaving his erection free. I slowly grabbed his dick and lowered my mouth onto it . I bobbed my head up and down licked and sucked until I felt him throbbing._

"_oooohhhhhhh gabby don't stop"_

_I knew troy was about to cum so I stopped. Troy took my pants off so I was left in my underwear. Troy unhooked my bra & I was a little self-conscious so I put my hands where my boobs were._

"_hey your beautiful don't let anyone tell you different. Before I had time to protest he was sucking my nipple._

"_omg mmmmmm that feel good"_

_TRoy bit down on one & that just made me go crazy._

_"OOOOOOOOO"_

_Troy slipped his hand down my underwear which were wet and he slipped a finger into my wet core. He slipped one finger in then two and began to pump violently._

"_ohhhhhhhh…….fuck troy I need you….. OHHHHHHH… inside me please stop teasing me"_

_Troy didn't waste time to pull NO rip my panties off and position his self over me. "you ready"_

"_yes"_

_Troy eased into me and my eyes instantly shut tight and tears were coming down my face. "OUCHHHH"_

"_you ok baby" _

_Of course I wasn't fine he was ripping me apart. "yes" _

"_gabs we can stop I don't want to hurt you"_

"_troy just please go I think the worst part is over"_

_Troy began to pump and my eyes were still shut._

_"Brie move with me when your ready" _

_ With each thrust it would get less painful. I opened my eyes when it started to feel good & started moving with him._

"_faster"_

_Troy smiled & pumped faster._

"_oww baby faster...HARDER!!"_

_Troy was pumping so fast it was animal like_

"_OMG YOUR SO BIG"_

_I think this gave Troy some type of rush because he flipped me over so I was on top. I didn't know what to do so Troy grabbed my hips and I bounced up and down & grinded as best as I could. _

"_OWWWW FUCK ME TROY!...FUCK ME DEEP AND SLOW!!"_

_We rolled over again and Toy grabbed my ankles and pushed them back all the way. He began to pump again. _

"_OMG TROY THAT IS YOU FUCKING GOT IT THAT'S THE SPOT!"_

"_owww gabby your so tight and wet. I love being inside you"_

_I smiled I was making Troy the love of my life feel good. _

"_Gabby im gonna…."_

"_I know me too"_

"_Are you gonna squirt for me"_

"_I don't know you gotta help me"_

_Troy sat me up and pushed me down on all fours. I loved how he was a little rough but gentle" Troy put his hand on my lower back and pushed into me from the back._

"_AH AH AH AH" I said with each thrust Troy leaned over and kissed me with so much passion I almost passed out._

_"gimme more Troy...dont stop."_

_Troy was moving so fast you could hear our skin smacking together. I also loved that wet sound that just made me wanna scream. BUt i alredy had that covered._

_"gab..bby...im..im..close...OHHHH"_

"_IM GONA SQUIRT…!" but before I finish I squirted all over Troy's cock. Troy came right after me. We got under the cover and he just held me because I was panting so bad._

"_Troy"_

"_yeah baby"_

"_thank you for making my first time so special"_

"_anything for you baby"_

"_gabby" _

"_yeah wildcat"_

"_gabby promise me you'll never leave me"_

"_I promise"_

"_I love you so much Gabby" I _almost_ cried because this moment was so beautiful. I totally forgot about the soreness in between my legs._

"_I love you too"_

I woke up from my dream from someone tapping my arm. I hated this dream. Not because it wasn't true because it was. That was the day of my 17 birthday when Troy the love of my life took my virginity. He was so gentle and made me feel beautiful that day. I opened my eyes to see my 4 year old daughter.

"mommy bad dwem"

"come on in Bella"

Bella climbed in and molded her body to mine. I ran my fingers through her long dark brown hair with sandy brown naturally highlight as she fell asleep. I cried silently thinking about Troy. I messed up so bad. But maybe I should start from the beginning…..


	2. Promise Again?

_**Gabby's P.O.V (I own nothing)**_

_It was now 3 weeks after my birthday and me & Troy still continued to have sex. Like you know every 3 or 4 days. Let me tell you the sex was amazing! Each time I would find my self moaning louder and talking dirtier. Troy didn't mind that at all. Everything was perfect until. I missed my period…_

_I dont know how this could have happend we always used a condom except on our first time._

"_Tay, I don't know what im gonna do im 3 weeks late"_

"_sweetie you don't even know for sure that your pregnant. It could be stress"_

"_its not stress tay! My was life is perfect until I put a fucking tampon on 3 weeks ago and at the end of the day its always still clean!" **(** **I totally own that line! )**_

"_Gabs calm down... how about I get you a pregnancy test then well figure this out ok hunn."_

"_ok"_

"_alright ill be right back"_

_Taylor ran out the door and when she was gone all I could think about was Troy. How will react if im pregnant. How would I support my baby. What would my family think of me. Would I go to collage and….would Troy leave me. Before I could come up with another thought Tay came running back in the room with 3 test in her hands. I slowly went ot the bathroom and did my buisness._

_"please dont work...oh please dont work"_

_10 min.'s went by and i slowly reached forthe test. A smily face was on it. As soon as i saw it i bust out in tears._

_"ok Gabby 2 more test. It could be a glitch y-yeah...a glich"_

_As I thought all of the test were positive. I hated that smiley face plus sign and pink dot. I was on the bathroom floor crying my eyes out. I heard the door open and saw Tay. She looked at all 3 test and gave me a sad smile._

_"hunn its gonna be ok"_

_"NO ITS FUCKING NOT"_

_"YES it is but what you need to do is tell your mom & dad. Ill be with you all the way."_

_"thankyou Tay"_

_"ehh...what are best-friends for?"_

_Taylor just held me while i cried on her shirt while she shushed me and said calming words in my ears. How could Tay be so understanding. I was so stupid i should of asked if Troy had a condom. I shouldnt of touched him before i asked "do you have a condom" I guess i didnt listen in sex edu._

_"Gabs your parents are home lets go"_

_"Tay I cant there gonna hate me"_

_"no they wont now. your there daughter and they love you. now lets go!"_

_Tay pulled me dowstairs & into the living room were my mom & dad were sitting beofore i could make some lame excuse._

_"Hola mija" they both said_

_"hola mami hola papi"_

_My mom knew something was wrong because i was staring down at my hands"_

_"Gabby whats wrong"_

_When she said that i broke down and she took me in her arms_

_"mija whats wrong"_

_"IM-IM P-PREGNANT!!"_

_"WHAT!!"both my parents said in unision._

_"IM GONNA FUCK THAT BOY UP FOR VIOLATING MY PRINCESS"_

_"DADDY STOP!! I WANTED IT TOO. I TOLD HIM TO MAKE LOVE TO ME. HE ASKED ME IF I WAS SURE & I SAID YES. I SUGGESTED IT. IT MY FAULT!! I WANTED TO GIVE MY SELF TO TROY. I LOVE HIM DADDY. JUST P-PLEASE...DONT BLAME HIM!!_

_"GABRIELLA ALEXANDRA ISABELLA MARIE ANNE MONTEZ!"_

_"Greg sit down!"_

_i heard my dad mumble something under his breth and sit down"_

_"gabby does Troy know"_

_"no"_

_"why"_

_"im scared and i dont wanna tell him"_

_my phone started to ring and i picked it up without looking at the caller i.d_

_"hey baby"_

_"hey Troy"_

_"babe are you ok"_

_'SHIT' "ummm yeah just allergies"_

_'gabby dosnt have allergies..oh well when shes ready shell tell me ' "ummm ok hunn"_

_"Troy ill call you back"_

_"ok i love you Brie...so much"_

_"i love you too baby bye" I hung up the phone and shoved the phone back in my pocket. My parents were staring at me because i just called him 'baby' so what hes the father of my baby_

_"Gabby"_

_"yes mom"_

_"what are you gonna do"_

_"i just wanna get away...can w-we please move"_

_"hunny are you sure"_

_"please mom just help me i need to get out of this" I started to cry again_

_"ok mija." Greg call the relators i guess were moving to Florida"_

_"thankyou mami"_

_"mija are you sure you want to do this maybe you should tell troy the truth."_

now heres when i make one of the biggest mistake in my life _"im sure"_

lets replay that_ "im sure"_

_"ok well leave next week"_

_I looked over to Taylor and saw tears in her eyes_

_"tay" I streched my arms out to her and she hugged me tight_

_"Tay please dont tell anyone especially Troy"_

_"ok. Gabby?"_

_"promise me you'll never forget me and well still talk"_

_"i pomise"_

It seems like i pomise promise people things I cant keep


	3. Fuck Off

**NIGHT BEFORE MOVING DAY (I OWN NOTHING)**

_Over the past couple of days ive been throwing up and feeling sick. All my stuff was packed up. Everything was set up. I was gonna be home schooled and by the time i had the baby I would be going to collage. Yeah that right i skipped 2nd grade. Troy & the gang never came over the house because there were boxes all packed up & moved into a UHAUL bus. The only thing i had to do was tell Troy goodbye & now was the time I figured i atlest owed him that. I walked down Troy's street and up to his door. I was just about to knock but i punked out & walked away. _

_"Brie?"_

_'shit'_

_"h-hey t-troy"_

_"hey babe i was about to come over to yours...ummm why are you studdering"_

_I looked at Troy & broke down_

_"babe whats wrong you know you can tell me anything"_

_"w-we n-need to t-talk"_

_"are you breaking up with me?" While we were talking we making our way to his room. I couldnt help but gigle through my tears. I touched his cheek soflty and kissed him. The kissed turned into a very heated make-out session. Troy began to take my coat off while sucking my neck._

_"mmmm"_

_"t-troy" i forced out_

_"yeah babe"_

_"Troy im leaving"_

_"but you just got here" _

_"no Troy...im...m-moving?"_

_"what where when"_

_"tomorrow morning...i cant tell you anything else"_

_"why...what did i do wrong"_

_"nothing your perfect hunny"_

_"gabby are you in danger... are you hurt are you..."_

_"no no no im fine"_

_"then whats the problem"_

_"i just uhmmm have to"_

_"is it your parents? why are your parents doing this they promised you you would stay here until.."_

_"troy **I** wanted to move"_

_"why!"_

_"troy i cant tell you!!"_

_"Gabby you promised you would never leave me"_

_"im sorry troy" I started to walk out his room when he pulled me back_

_"gabby please we can work this out just ...please"_

_"TROY DONT YOU GET IT IM MOVING I DONT WANNA BE WITH YOU ANYMORE" i knew i had to lie and it hurt so bad to say that_

_"baby you dont mean that j-just stay with me. We can run off and be together without a care in the world and have a little house on the praire with a dog named spike and..."_

_"troy"_

_"no!... just dont leave me you cant leave me. I love you!...just just... Marry Me!"_

_"Troy you know you dont wanna do that"_

_"yes i do...i was ju..."_

_"TROY JUST STOP!"_

_"GABBY PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME ...I LOVE YOU ...ISNT THAT GOOD ENOUGH!" tears were pouring down his face and he was clinging onto me for bare life._

_"I love you" i told Troy softly_

_"I love you too ...so fucking much"_

_"Troy"_

_"yes"_

_"Make love to me one last time"_

_Troy nodded connected our lips and laid me on the bed. luckily i wearing a sun dress so he just pulled it over my head. i took off his t-shirt and and jeans. I wanted to skip the four-play and jump right in it. Troy took my bra off and threw it over his head. he attached his moth to my boob & twirled his toung around and around my nipple making me wet. He pleased the other one too._

__

_"mmmmmmmm ohhhhhhh...troy..."_

_Troy reached down and took my under wear off. He kissed and licked all the way down my valley to my wet core. He started to lick it and a alarm went off in my head. Im not aloud to have oral sex. _

_"t-troy please FUCK ME...NOW!!" I was soooo horny_

_Troy reached over to his side table and took out a condom. 'thats just a waste of a condom' i saod to myself but i didnt want Troy to get suspicious so i let him procede._

_"no...let me"_

_I took the condom and rolled it down his...BIG DICK_

_he laid me down again and pushed into me_

_"oooooooooo yesssssssss"_

_"Troy i want it fast tonight"_

_"whatever you want baby"_

_Troy lift one of my legs over his shoulder and started pounding_

_"omg omg omg ...yes yes YES!! OHHHHHH BABY...YOUR SO BIG NO LARD ...ohhhhhh ...GIGANTIC!!"_

_"your so wet"_

_"you make me wet" I leaned forward & licked his lips_

_Troy smiled and flipped us over so i was on top. This time i grinded on him in big circles i never did this before but it felt good_

_"ohhhhh brie your so ...ohhhhhhhh...thats it brie...SHIT"_

_I strted bouncing on his cock fast and hard_

_"OHHH FUCK ME... FUCK ME... FUCK ME TROY"_

_"say my name baby"_

_"troy"_

_"what'd you say"_

_"TROY"_

_"baby i cant hear you"_

_"OHHHHHHH TROY TROY FUCK ME FUCK ME DEEP AND FAST OHHHHHHHH TROY" _

_troy squeezed my ass and smack it. It made me feel sexy. Troy flipped us over and he was on top again this time he was punded so hard my arms flew up to the head board._

_"OMG TROY YOU GOT IT... THATS IT... THATS MY G-SPOT...KEEP GOING...OHHHHHHHHH"_

_"IM CUMMING...FUCK IM COMMING"_

_Troy started to suck my nipples that it he did it._

_"IM GONNA SQUIRT"_

_"i-im nearly there brie ...ohhhhhhhhh"_

_At that moment I squirted hard and long. I gues that was because of the baby._

_"HOLY SHIT"_

_"WOAH"_

_Troy took the blankets over us and we spooned. "I love you so much Troy ill never forget you" "I love you too Gabby but cant just..."_

_"shhhh dont ruin the moment"_

_Troy nodded & put his arm around me. we stayed like that until he fell asleep. _

**_4:00 am_**

_My phone rang and i saw it was my mom._

_"Gabby"_

_"yeah"_

_"Its time to go to the airport where are you?"_

_"im at Troy's"_

_"ok ill come to his and pick you up so we can get to the airport"_

_"kay mom bye"_

_"bye"_

_I slowly got out the bed and got dressed being carful not to wake Troy. I crept downstairs and opened the door but..._

_"Gabby? where you going"_

_"im leaving Troy good bye"_

_i went over to Troy and kissed him with every ounce of passion left in my body_

_"I love you dont forget that"_

_"I love you too"_

_I put the chain Troy gave me in his hand and ran outside to my moms car..._

_"Gabby no! PLEASE I LOVE YOU"_

_"TROY STOP BEING A PANTSY AND GET OVER IT. YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED LAST NIGHT" i didnt mean that it was the hormones._

_"but Gabby"_

_"NO! JUST FUCK OFF"_

_I got in the car and my mom drove away. When i looked back i saw Troy running after the car. He looked so desprate and hurt.When he knew he couldnt catch up he collasped in the street and i saw him cry._

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

_when i was on the plane i woke up hearing the lyrics_

_-have i told you i loved you_

_i looked at the phone and cried it was Troy. The whole time i was on the plane i just stared my phone ringing while crying uncontrollably hard_

_"Im so stupid ma I lost the lve of my life. & you know whats the worst part about it. The last thing i told him was to fick off. when he just telling me he loved me"_

_"Its ok mija youll cope well get through this"_


	4. If She Gave A Damn

**4 YEARS LATER**

**TROYS P.O.V**

'its been 4 years...4 years since the love of my life Gabriella Alexandra Isabella Marie Anne Montez left me. After she left me i was never the same person again. What did i do. I loved her. I still do . She said i was perfect & she does this to me! I dont see any point in life without her. I dont wanna live. I dont even care about my basket-ball career again. YEah the stupid lakers loved me. The only thing that keeps me playing well is thinking of Gabriella's smile before...SHE LEFT ME!!'

While Troy was saying this in his mind he was looking in the mirrior. Tears were runing down his face. His sadness turned into anger he brought his fist up and puched the glass. While he watched the glass fall he imagined it as his heart. He didint even care about his throbbing hand that was bledding.

'great now i can bleed to death'

Troy opened up the cabinet and took out the advil pills. He poped one the two them three until he hit ten. 2 min later he fainted on the floor. TRoy reched into his pocket and took out the neclaces and ring. He held them in his hands and said...

"I love you Gabby"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Sharpay rode down the street and took her weekly check-up on Troy. Sharpay and Troy got close after Gabby left. Troy was always so depressed and sad. It worried her so she would stop by Troy ever week to see if he had food in the refigerator and such. She parked her car & went all the way up to Troys condo.

"Troooooooooooy"

"Troooooooy where are you"

"ok this isnt funny where are you"

Sharpay walked into the bathroon and what she saw almost killed her. Troy was passed out on the floor with Gabbys necklaces and...a ring? Sharpay never saw that ring before. she also saw blood seeping out his hand.

"omg Troy!"

Sharpay wipped out her pink i phone and called the ambulence. A little later the ambulence took Troy out on a strecher. Sharpay rode in the ambulence with him. When they got there Troy had to get his stomach pumped and now he was sleeping. Sharpay was in the waiting room now and she decided to call the gang now.

"hello"

"hey chad uhmmm TRoy in the hospital. he he.."

shapay stated to cry now

"shar tell me WHATS WRONG WITH TROY"

"he over dosed on pills...he tried to commit suicide"

"im comming over right now & dont worry ill call the rest of the gang"

"kay bye"

"bye"

30 min later the gang all arrived at the hospital and they girl were crying while they guys all had blank faces.To lighten up the mood the guy decided to turn on the t.v to get here minds off of Troy.

'superstar american hearts throb Troy Bolton os in the hospital. We dont know why yet but he went in non-responcive. When we find out more info. wel be sure to tell you. Back to you Bill"

Zeke turned off the t.v and said "wow do you thnk Gab.."

"Dont even say her name" Sharpay said

"If she would've given a damn about Troy no of this would of happened. She left not only Troy but all of us" Its true when Gabriella left she didnt stay in contact with anyone. Not even Taylor as she promised...

**I KNOW SHORT BORING CHAPTER BUT YEAH NEXT WILL BE BETTER**


	5. A Little Trip

**Im so sorry about my last chapter it was short and it had alot of errors in it. Im very sorry and i promise this chapter will be better and longer than the last.My readers are inportant to me and please if you have ideas dont be afriad to tell me. If there good enough i might change the story line. Anyway back to the story.**

**GABRIELLAS P.O.V**

**BACK IN FLORIDA**

I woke up again to a light tapping on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw my daughters blue shiny eyes. They were exactly like Troys. Sometimes i would look in Isabella, Bella for short eyes and want to cry because i saw Troy. I named her Isabella because Troy loved one of my middle names "Isabella". Isabellas middle name is Ezmerelda. That was my grandmothers name. When she died Troy help me through it all the way. He said we should name our baby girls middle name Ezmerelda when were were talking about baby name before for fun. Me & TRoy wern thaving sex at the time so i wasnt weird. Troy & I always talked about our future. How we would have 3 kids a big white house and a dog named spike. I gave Bella Troys last name it was the least i could do for Troy since I broke his heart. He probably moved on and had this beautiful i dont know french girlfriend or wife maybe he even had kids.

"mommy me hungwey"I snapped out of my thoughts

"ok baby ill make you something to eat"

"sooooo...what does my bella want for breakfast"

"cakes!" she smiled and clapped her hands. The smile on my daughters face always made me so happy. I promised myself i would always make my daughter happy despite my un-happiness.

While i made my daughter her pancakes she sang and danced infront of the t.v. I giggled when she fell

"owch...mommy kiss it...pwese"

"ok baby" i bent over and kissed her elbo.

"all ...bet-bet-twer"shes so cute when she cant pronounce words

"ok come on bella come eat you pan-cakes"

"kay kay mommy"

When my daughter was done her pancake i wiped her mouth off from all the syrup. When i was done she sat infront of the t.v and watched the discovery channel. It kinda freaked me out she would rather watch this than cartoons that would literally fuck each other up. I guess she had my brains. lol. I took this as a oppertunity to do something i didnt do in a long time. I went to my room and got the hidden book out my closet. I opened the book and looked at the pictures of me and Troy in high school. I gave the occasional laugh at the funny pictures. But i cried when I saw the picture of me and Troy on my birthday. I took a picture of us kissing in his car. I must have been into the picture because i didnt hear Bella walk into the room.

"mommy who dat"

"sweety thats ummm thats your daddy"

"wheres daddy"

"away"

"why isnt he with bella. Was i bewing a bad gurl...mommy i pwomise i wont eat cookies when yoo twell me notta no more"

"Bella bear you didnt do anything bad. It was my fault" I started to cry at that moment. My daughter thought it was her fault that her dad wasnt here. But it was actually my fault. Bella's cheeks turned extremly red. When this happened i knew she was mad. Unfortunatly she had her dads temper.

"YOO MADE DADDY GO BYE BYE!!" bella ran out the room into her and cried on her bed

"baby im sorry. it was accident" i said while sitting next to her on her bed. Luckily Bella also had her fathers gentle and forgiving side. Bella saw the tears my eyes and sat on my lap. she looked in my eyes and saw that i was really upset so she hugged me

"its otay mommy" i smiled at the fact how kind my daughter was

"ok baby...how about we go watch some t.v" i turned on the t.v and what i saw made my heart shatter

'superstar american heart throb Troy Bolton is in the hospital. We dont know why yet but he went in non-responsive. When we find out more info. we will be sure to tell you. Back to you Bill

omg omg Troy!! I have to se him. Is he ok. Is he gonna die. OMG!! I wanted to hugg him and kiss him and tell him everything was gonna be ok. I knew i could just stay here the news dosnt tell you anythins & when it came to celebrity news it was always BULL-SHIT. I knew what i had to do. Go see Troy

"bella?"

"yes mommy"

"how about we go on a little trip...to go see daddy"

"yayyyyyy"

bella ran in her roon and 3 min. later i saw her come back with her suitcase full of toys

"im ready mommy"

"i think your gonna need clothes sweetie" I got Bella and my bags packed and we were out the door and off to l.a The only thing that i was worried about was how was i gonna tell troy he has a daughter...


	6. Everythings Gonna OK

**THE STORY THAT I NEED YOUR HELP FINDING IS ALSO COMPLETE**

Bella and i were now getting off the plane. l.a was so beautiful with all the expensive shops and celebrity houses. We got a cab and it took us to the hilton hotel. We checked in and now were were on our way up to the room. Over the past 4 yers ive been practicing being a doctor so my job paid very well. **(a/n i know you cant be a doctor in 4 years but its my story. lol) **

"mommy mommy! you can see the beach from here"

"i know sweety... i see it" i really wasnt paying attention to the beach i was to busy trying to unpack and get to the hospital as soon as possible.

"can we go"

"not today baby maybe tomorrow'

"but i wanna go now"

"bella i said tomorrow!"

"I WANNA GO TO THE BEACH! I WANNA GO TO THE BEACH!! I WANNA GO TO THE BEEEEEEEEEEEACHHHH"

"ISSABELLA EZMERLDA BOLTON IF YOU DONT CUT THAT OUT" bella got tears in her eyes and started weeping **(theres alot of crying in this story. lol) **

"im sowwy mommy"

"its ok baby now stop crying. were ognna go see daddy ok"

"yay!! come on mommy hurry your a slow pwoke" bella definalty got her since of humor from her dad. After alot of unpacking we were now on our way to the hospital. As Bella looked out the window on our way to the hospital her eyes were full of excitment because she was finally gonna meet her dad. I still had some uneasy feeling in my stomach about this but i knew i had to do this. I wasnt just gonna leave Bella at the hotel. We got out the car entered the hospital and went up the front desk.

"uhmmm hi im looking for troy boltons room"

"im sorry miss but theres fans trying to get in here and your not on the list"

"look lady... i have to see him"

"ma'am please excuse yourself or im gonna have to call sucurity"

"i am gabriella alexandra isabella marie anne montez the mother of troys baby now LET ME IN!!"

"woah" bella said kinda freaked out

"yes miss montez right down that hall first door on the left room 102"

"thankyou"i said in a sweet but insulting way

When i made my way down the hall i saw the scariest thing ... the gang all glaring at me. sharpay got up and said

"what are YOU doing here"

"nice to see you too shar"

"DONT CALL ME SHAR ONLY MY FRIENDS DO" Zeke tried to calm her down by rubbing her arm

"shar..." she gave me a scary glare "pay...i was..."

"no DONT TALK... you left us me tay kelsi zeke chad jason ryan and shannon (ryans girl-friend)...for WHAT...TELL ME ONE GOOD FUCKING REASON & ILL **THINK **about forgiving you" bella came from aorund my legs and looked up at sharpay. Sharpay gasped when she looked in her eyes.She looked at me unsure& I gave her a small nod. she bent down to bella and said

"hi...im sharpay whats your name"

"isabella ezmelda bolton"

"how old are you"

"4" and she put up 4 fingers. when she finished that eveyone gasped and the girls except for tay eyes watered

"gabby why didnt you"

"i was scared that..."

"oh hunny.." shar & the other girls ingulfed me in a hug excluding Tay & cried.

"did anybody know about this...does troy know"

"no...but tay knows...hey tay"

"DONT TALK TO ME YOU SAID WE WOULD STAY IN CONTACT BUT YOU DIDNT SO JUST GET AWAY FROM ME"

"tay-tay im sorry i..."

"just save it!..why should i believe anything you say...YOU PROMISED!!" tay started crying and chad comforted heri didnt want to upset her anymore so i just turned to talk to shar

"shar hows Troy"

"he's not doing good... he dosnt want to take any of the medication and he dosnt want to see anybody...if he dosnt take the medication hell die"

"daddy die...NO!" bella ranto Troys room & went in. I knew this wasnt gonna be good. I ran in after her...

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**MEANWHILE WITH TROY**

'why did shar have to find me ughhhhhhhh...i hate gabriella ughh why'd she do this to me. I gave up everything for her and she does this to me. grrrrr i...'

Troy was knocked of his his thoughts when he saw a beautiful little girl come in his room with shiny electric blue eyes

"hey cutie" she giggled

"hi" she said quietly

"wheres your mommy"

"ummm... dere she is" the person i dredded to see was now infront of me

"hey" gabriella said. I looked at her with fire in my eyes. how dare she talk to me after everything she put me through

"get out" i said in a low growl

"what?"

"i said GET OUT"

"troy i know your mad but i can explain..."

"I SAID...GET THE FUCK OUT!!" i didnt mean to curse it front of the little girl. she started crying because i was yelling at Gabby. They left the room and i sighed after i laid my head back on my pillow...

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabby came out the room with tears in her eyes while holding Isabella hand . The gang just gave a sad smile while Tay just looked away

"Gabby whats wrong?"

"he told me to get the fuck out his room"

"mommy bad word"

"sorry baby"

"ok ill go talk to him"

"thanks shar for being so understanding & nice"

"anything hunn"

"she'll lighten up eventually" she wispered in my ear. I smiled

I saw shar walk into troys room. hopfully everything is gonna be ok


	7. Because I Was Pregnant!

**TROY P.O.V**

I heard knocking on the door 'UGGGGHHHHH' I really wasnt in the mood.

"go away gabriella"

"its me shar"

"oh hey shar"

"troy...she's sorry"

"OH SO YOUR ON HER SIDE"

"IM NOT TAKING SIDES!!...look you just really need to talk to Gabby"

"im DONT & WONT talk to her she broke my heart. The last thing she said to me was Fuck Off! & you know what shar those words replay in my head everyday." i know im a wuss for breaking down but Shar held me while i cried.

"troy if you just talk to her you would understand"

"i tried to understand 4 years ago!"

"Troy stop being a dickhead and talk to her" Shar went in her ice princess mode. i got kinda scared but i didnt want to seem week. Hell i am weak I was crying over a chick.

"Fine she only has 5 min."

"& thats good enough" Shar bent down and kissed my cheek then walked out the door.

"oh and we can talk about that ring later' Troy put on a busted face

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

**MEANWHILE WITH GABBY**

I looked around at the gang. It was a uncomfortable silence so i decided to break it.

"chad?"

"DONT FUCKING TALK TO MY HUSBAND"

"there no need to be mean Tay" chad said

"whatever" taylor hissed

"yes Gabby"

"hows are you"

"well me and taylor got married a year ago. i play with troy & jase for the lakers and Tay's a month pregnant & shes s scientist" he put his hand one talyors stomach and she smiled at him

"kels jase how are you"

"well i teach piano and produce musicals with shar & jason here plays basket ball"

"that wonderful kels"

"zeke?"

"uhmmm i own a resturant and a bakery & shar is a actress and musical producer with kels. Me and Shar a engaged"

"im happy for you zeke...for all of you"

"thanks gabs"

There was still tension in the room so I knew i had to explain.

"Guys im really sorry i like dissapered. When i found out i was pregnant i had to leave. I didnt want to face people and i was scared Troy would hate me and never talk to me again. I thought you guys would think i was stupid too..." i put my head down in shame. "I told Tay-" she glared at me "-lor not to tell anyone and she said ok. I promised her i would keep in touch but i didnt. It hurt because when we would talk i would want to come back & i couldnt. Im really sorry guys.

"Gabs we wouldnt of thought you were stupid or judged you. It does hurt that we lost our sister & you judged us so quickly we would be mad. If you thought we were you real friends you would of stayed. Its just gonna take some time for us to forgive you but were ok now" exclaimed Ryan

"oh ryan im so sorry i forgot to ask how are you and your girlfriend"

"were good! Im a actor with shar and my gal works with taylor"

"thats great"

the only tension in the roon were between me & taylor

"Gabs?" i heard her say softly

"yeah tay-lor"

taylor came up to me and hugged me tight. when we were done she looked down at bella and said...

"shes so beautiful"

"thankyou tay"

"your still not off the hook" i giggled...tay bent down to bella and smiled so did bella

"hi isabella"

"hi ummmm...ummmm"

"oh im sorry my name is taylor"

"tway-tway-lor"

"uhmm tay ... bella has problems announcing some things "

"its ok i think its cute"

"yeah everything about this little monster is cute

"can i call you aunty tay-tay??"

"yes you can"

"yay! thankyou aunty tay"

"aunty tay"

"yes sweet heart"

"your pwetty"

"so are you" taylor bent down again & tickled her stomach

Shar came back with a smile on her face. i smiled too because i knew she had good news

"you got 5 min.s" i nodded and went to troys room. i was so nervous. was he gona yell ay me? does he hate me? i was knocked out my thoughts when i was standing in front of Troy. i didnt know what to say so i said the one thing i wanted to say to him for the longest.

"Troy im sorry" Troy was staring at the ceiling while i was talking

"Troy look at me" Troy just sat there staring blankly

"Troy just please look at me" Troy whipped his head around i knew he was mad by tthe way hs jaw clenched & red cheeks.

"why should i...you dont deserve to be looked at!!"

"Troy im sorry i-i never ment to hurt you"

"haha well you know what you did!"

"TRoy i really never ment to hurt you"

"THATS BULL-SHIT GABRIELLA I BEGGED YOU TO STAY & YOU LEFT ME YOU BROKE MY HEART YOUR THE REASON IM HERE HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL"

"i-im sorry"

"STOP SAYING THAT IF YOUR SORRY WHY'D YOU LEAVE"

"i cant tell you"

"you promised you'd never leave me..you promised YOU PROMISED!! and like a dush bag i believed you!!"

"Just tell me why you left"

"i cant"

"FUCK GABRIELLA JUST TELL ME!!"

"BECAUSE I WAS PREGNANT!!"


	8. Just Go!

**GUYS PLEASE REVIEW OR I CANT UPLOAD AS OFTEN THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER ILL GET HE NEXT CHAPTER UP. I ALSO WANNA GIVE A SHOUT-OUT TO OMG444888 THANKS YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME!**

"you you were what!!"

"i said ... i was p-pregnant"

"with my baby??"

"yes"

"so your telling me that little girl is my d-daughter"

"yeah"

"WHAT!!"

"please j-just calm down"

"NO I AM **NOT** GONNA CALM DOWN WHEN I JUST FOUND OUT THAT **YOU **KEPT **MY** CHILD AWAY FROM **ME**" "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!"

"Troy i-i was scared you would hate me or leave me"

"let me get something straight...you think i wouldnt of been happy that you were carrying my child!!"

"ummm...yes"

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUCK ON STUPID"

"I KNOW YOU MAD BUT YOU DONT HAVE TO BE AN ASS"

"I CAN BE A ASS ALL I WANT!! WOULD YOU BE A ASS TO SOMEONE WHENTHE LAST THING THEY SAID TO YOU WAS FUCK OFF AFTER YOU BEGGED THEM TO STAY!!...& DONT YOU FLIP THE SCRIPT ON ME!!"

"your right & im sory"

"you should be sorry!" Troy let put a sigh "c-can i see her"

"umm sure"

"BELLLLLLLLLA"

"comming mommy"when bella came in the room she saw her daddy & smiled shyly

"hey cutie"

"hellow"

"whats your name"

"isabella ezmerelda boooooolton" Troy looked at her confused

"why'd you name her that"

"because remember when we talked about baby names i remembered. I really wanted her to have her dads last name. i figured it was the least i could do for you"

"t-thank you"

"your welcome"

"umm... soooo isabella how old are you"

"ford"

"you mean four"

"dats what i said"

"hehe your silly issabella"

"mommy says i get it from daddy" troy looked at gabriella and she looked away after blushing. troy wanted to flash her a smile so bad but he couldnt fall under her spell again.

"...are you my daddy"

"yes im your daddy" Bella beamed with happiness

"daddy can i hugg you"

"of course you can" Issabella hopped up on the bed and and hugged troy. When troy felt her little arms around his back he cried silently of joy. He always wanted a family and epecially with Gabriella.On the other side of the room Gabriella was tearing up watching father and daughter relate to one another.

"daddy doo you lubb mommy"

"yeah i do"

"den why wont you come home with bella??"

"well mommy hurt daddys feeling so daddy is a lil mad at mommy"

"oh" bella put her head down sadly.

"hey hey hey dont be sad" troy pushed a loose strand of hair behind bellsa long butt length hair

"daddy can i come see you again"

"of course you can princess" Gabriella heard the whole conversation but what caught her ears is when he said he still loved her. Gabriella was smiling like a fool after he said this. Bella looked into Troy eyes and smiled widly

"we have the same eyes"

"yeah we do but i like yours better" bella giggled

"daddy"

"hmmm"

"what happened to your hand"

"ummm i had a accident andmy hand got cut"

"when i hurt myself mommy kisses it then it fells all bet-bet...bet-twer" bella leaned down and kissed troys had where the bandages were. Troy smiled at how sweet,loving,and caring his daughter was. Gabriella was curoius how exactly Troy ended up here and what happened to his hand.

"bella why dont you go play with your uncle chads hair"

"who dat??"

"the guy with the big curly hair'"

"oooooooo puff-ball...otay mommy" bella skipped happily into hallway to the waiting room. When Bella was out the room Gabriella looked at Troy & he gave her a fustrated look. Gabriella went to go say somethinig but he said...

"dont"

"troy"

"i said dont"

"Troy please tell me how you ended up here"

"thats none of your buisness"

"Troy tell me!!"

"BECAUSE I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF I TOOK TO MANY ADVIL &...I PUNCHED THE MIRROR OK!!...HAPPY!!"

gabriella eyes started to water "NO NOT HAPPY!!...why troy..why would you harm yourself"

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY...YOU WANNA KNOW WHY!!BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU!! I STILL LOVE YOU 4 YEARS AFTER YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT AND CHEWED IT UP. I THOUGHT ABOUT YOU EVERYDAY SINCE YOU LEFT!! I WAS MISERABLE AND I DIDNT WANT TO SPEND ANOTHER MISRABLE SO I DIDNT WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE"

"oooh troy im so sorry...i still love you & think about you everyday too" Gabriella launched herself on Troy and kissed him Troy hesitated but he kissed back. He loved the feeling of Gabriella's lips on him. She pried his mouth open and now they were playing tonge hockey. Troy snapped out out it and pushed her away

"i-i cant do this gabriella. im c-cant get hurt by you again "

"but troy im sorry & i-i love you & if i could i would take it back"

"but you cant...j-just go gabriella"

"but"

"GO!" gabriella ran out the room crying. Troy felt bad but she deserved it.


	9. Comming Home With Daddy

Gabriella ran out of Troy's room and into the hallway. Everything Troy said was true. He had the right to know he had a daughter, she was stupid, she should of stayed with Troy she….

"Gabby"

"yeah Tay"

"how'd it go"

"not good. He said he still loves me but he doesn't trust me anymore."

"how did you get to that in your conversation"

"afterikissedhim"

"what?"

"after I kissed him"

"what! Why'd you do that"

"because after he said he still loved me I thought there was still hope for us. But, I got the wrong idea"

"Hunn its gonna be ok. He's just a little hurt that's all."

Before Tay and Gabby could say another thing the doctor came in.

"Troy Bolton" Everyone stood up awaiting the doctors upcoming words.

"well we pumped Mr. Bolton's stomach & wrapped his hand up. He's totally stable now so he's free to go. Since Mr. Bolton under our theory tried to harm himself we need someone to watch over him."

"ill do it" everybody stared at Gabriella disbelievingly

"Gabs are you sure you can do that don't you have to go back to ummm…"

"Florida…and im a doctor so I can have as much time off as I want"

"ok but im not sure Troy would like this"

"Chad I don't want him to hurt himself and maybe he can get to know Isabella"

"well that one good reason"

"so its settled" the doctor interrupted

"miss…"

"Montez'

"aahhhh thankyou... miss Montez will take care of Troy. Whenever your ready he can leave"

"thank you" the doctor nodded ad left the room. The gang including Bella entered Troy's room.

"hey guys" he said with fake enthusiasm I guess it was because he just told Gabby to get out 3 min. ago & now she was back in the room

"hey man was sup" Chad said trying to bring the mood up

"ehhh been better"

"look Troy the doctors said you can leave now BUT since you tried to harm yourself. Which was STUPID you have to have someone watch you and thats gonna be Gabriella"

"THE FUCK SHE WILL" Troy's heart monitor started to race. He was angry. Bella winced at the sound of his voice

"Troy calm down"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN KNOWING GABRIELLA WILL BE AROUND ME 24/7"

"daddy??" when Troy heard Bella's soft voice you could hear his heart monitor slow down. Troy smiled looking at his daughter

"yes princess"

"if you let mommy take care of you, your boo boo will be all'd bet bet bet-twer"

"come here" Troy patted a space next to him and Bella hopped up on the bed and sat on Troy lap. The gang felt a father daughter moment coming on so they all left the room except Gabby.

"princess remember when we talked about how mommy hurt daddy's feelings"

"uhhh-huhhhhh"

"well since she hurt my feeling Im still sad so seeing mommy wont be a good idea"

"but Bella wants to be with daddy"

"I wanna be with Bella too"

"so can you pweaseee let mommy take care of'd you" Bella gave Troy the puppy eyes. He rembered when he use to give into Gabriella when she gave him those eyes. Troy tried his hardest to resist but he caved in.

"ok"

"yay!!" Bella bend over and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. Troy loved the fact that Isabella wasn't shy and awkward around him. It felt like they knew each other forever in less than a days time.

"ok lets go daddy"

"ok but I have to get dressed first" Bella skipped out the room again. Troy just shook his head while he chuckled. His little chuckled stopped when heard Gabriella give a faint "thank you"

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for my daughter"

"but still thank you"

"whatever" Troy was trying to put on a pair of pants but he couldn't because of his hand

"UGHHHHHH stupid pants"

"here let me help"

"no im fine"

"Troy stop being silly let me help"

"Gabriella just stop!"

"you think everything's gonna go back to normal everything's gonna be peachy well its not!"

"I know but I still want to help" Gabriella walked over to Troy and helped him put on his shirt. Gabriella stared at his beautiful sculpted chest. She thought his body couldn't get better but my o my it most certainly did. His time playing for the Lakers made his abs bigger. Gabriella was actually drooling a little bit. I guess fours years of not getting any caught up to her. When it was time for his pants Troy fell off balance & they fell over on the bed. Troy was on top of her & they stared at each other with passion. All there feelings came back to one another . They were leaning in slowly when they were interrupted by a inpatient little 4 year old girl.

"daddy hurry up!"

"ok im coming" Gabriella and Troy looked at each other in shock they were about to kiss again. Troy cleared his throat and they both stood up and finished getting Troy dressed. Gabriella and Troy walked out the room in silence not daring to look at each other. Gabriella decided to break the silence.

"you ready to go"

"yeah"

"bella come on sweety were going to daddys house" Troy Gabriella and Bella walked out the hospital after saying goodbye to the gang

"ummm Troy we have to stop by my hotel to get me and Bellas stuff"

"ok"

Troy and Gabriella cought a cab and they were off to the hotel. When they got to the hotel Gabriella packed her and Bella's stuff quickly. After she packed up there stuff the headed to Troys condo. (pic on profile) They past the door man and up to the top floor

"wow nice place"

"umm thanks"

"theres 2 guest bedrroms over there"

"ummm ok"

These next couple ofg days are gonna be intresting...


	10. Warm & Wet

**GUYS ONCE AGAIN IM SORRY FOR MY SPELLING ERRORS. I TYPE REALLY FAST. I REALLY AM SORRY AND I NEED HELP FINDING THAT STORY I TALKED ABOUT IN MY A/N. IM ALSO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATED IN LIKE 2 OR 3 DAYS. TRUTH IS I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT & I NEEDED TIME TO THINK. I WANT MY STORY TO BE GOOD….NO GREAT SO THAT'S WHY IVE BEEN TAKING TIME OFF. I WANT THIS STORY TO BE ATLEST 20-30 CHAPTERS SO PLEASE GIVE IDEAS**

Its been 2 weeks since I got to Troy's house. Troy &Bella were getting extremely close. He would play with her any time he could get. Troy & Bella would go out and they would bring back massive amounts of toys and clothes back. Lets just say Troy loved to spoil his daughter. Troy still ignored me. Every time I would come in the room he would leave. Now me & Bella were watching a movie in my room. Troy was down the hall in his room. I heard light snoring and saw that Bella fell asleep. She looked so beautiful. As I stared at my daughter in awe I heard someone in the hall. Being curious I hopped up and peeked out the door. I was most defiantly Troy walking to the kitchen. I crept down the hallway and watched him make a sandwich in the kitchen. I continued watching him, he looked so sexy eating that sandwich.

"you know you shouldn't stare"

"I-I umm sorry"

"where's Bella"

"she fell asleep in my room"

"oh ill get her" Troy went in my room and smiled when he saw Bella. He picked her up almost afraid hell break her and carried her to the other spare room. He tucked her in and kissed her head. He slowly rubbed his thumb over her soft cheek and said "I love you" I could of cried right there it was so beautiful. Troy got up brushed past me and headed towards his room. I sighed I want him back so bad.

**3 hours later….**

Its midnight and I cant go to sleep. I know Troy isn't sleep either because his room light was still on. I had to do something I wanted Troy. I love him so much but I hurt him so bad. I got up and walked towards his room. I didn't bother knocking because he would of slammed the door in my face.

"Troy"

"what"

"we need to talk"

"we talked 4 years ago"

"Troy I'm sorry I really am"

"you know Gabriella its one thing to just leave me after I begged you to stay without any reason but you took my daughter away from me. I never got to see her born her first words and the first time she walked."

"Troy I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I thought you would leave me or hate me if I told you I was pregnant."

'I promised you I would never leave you and I would always love you"

"I know"

"Then you shouldn't of had to worry"

**REEEEEEEEWIIIIIND!**

_Troy and I were on a date looking at the stars on a blanket. Troy turned to me smiling._

"_what"_

"_your just so beautiful"_

"_thank you" I blushed really hard_

"_Gabriella I love you"_

"_I love you too Troy….. Troy?"_

"_yeah"_

"_do you think well be together forever"_

"_I do"_

"_promise"_

"_Gabriella I promise ill never leave and & ill love you until I die"_

"_really"_

"_really really" I giggled _

**FAST-FORWARD **

"I don't know what I was thinking"

"well…me either"

"Troy did you really mean it when you said you still loved me"

"I don't know"

"Well I know I still love you" I saw a faint smile on his face.

"Troy I know I hurt you but I'm sorry and if I could I would take it back"

"but you cant" I walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

"TROY IM SORRY'

"SORRY ISNT GONNA FIX THIS GABRIELLA" Troy stood up and flung his arms up for dramatic effect.

"then lets fix it I love you"

"I cant go there with you again Gabriella who knows if you'll leave me again"

"Troy I wont I love you"

"STOP SAYING THAT"

"why"

"YOUR CONFUSING ME"

"why because I'm getting through to you"

"I DON'T KNOW"

"Troy tell me right now to my face you don't love me"

"I cant"

"why"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMNIT"

That's all I needed to hear I grabbed Toy's face and forced my mouth on his. Troy surprisingly kissed back. I wanted Troy so bad. I slipped his shirt over his head and when it was off I looked at his beautiful chest. I ran my fingers up and down his abs. I remembered this always turned him on. It still did when I felt something poking my thigh. Clothes shed and now we were in front of each other in our underwear. Try started to kiss my neck in that amazing spot that was untouched for four years. I could suppress a moan. While he was sucking on my neck he reached behind me and tried to unhook my bra.

"Troy front clasp"

"oh" I giggled at how gullible he could be" I stop giggling when I felt his breath on my nipple. I guess I didn't feel him taking off my bra

"oh gosh" Troy was swirling his mouth around my nipple. I pushed Troy down and slid his boxers down.

'_Omg I thought he was done growing'_

"its not polite to stare Brie" he called me brie yay. I missed him calling me that. I would never let anyone but him call me that. Over the past 2 weeks its been Gabriella.

"I'm sorry its just so …..big"

"it doesn't bite brie"

"I know" I pushed Troy back down and lowered my mouth on his cock. I almost chocked when Troy grabbed my head and forced my head lower.

"oh gosh I'm gonna cum" It was to late he al ready spilled his seed in my mouth I swallowed it and licked my lips

"tasty"

Troy smiled and rolled us over. "as sexy as you look in these underwear there coming off" Troy ripped my thong off and threw it over his shoulder still looking at me. I was about to laugh but I felt his tong on my pussy.

"Troy please don't stop OHHHHHHHHH" Troy thrust his tong in my wet core and I knew I was about to cum but I didn't want to yet

"Troy pleeeeeease put it in"

"what did you say"

"I said please PUT IT IN"

"im sorry what"

"TROY I NEED YOUR BIG DICK IN ME NOW!!"

"that's my girl" Troy positioned himself over me waiting for me to give him permission. "are you sure"

"yes"

"im not gonna wake up by myself again will I"

"no Troy now FUCK ME ALREADY"

Troy eased his way in me. It hurted a little bit but after 2 pumps I was fine. It has been for years since I had sex.

"faster Troy" Troy didn't answer he just pumped harder. Once I heard that wet sound I knew he was going extremely fast

"ohhhhh Troy that's it nice and fat" Troy grabbed my ankles and forced them next to my face. Troy felt amazing inside me. I cant believe I gave this AMAZING sex up.

"ugnnnnnnnn Troy please don't stop"

"you still feel amazing Gabby"

"ditto baby OHHHHHH do that again"

"what…..this"

"FUCK YES!!"

I wanted more so I flipped us over so I was on top. I bounced up and down and Troy thrust up.

"OH GOSH YES!! FUCK ME TROY"

Troy started to pound harder.

"OH GOSH TROY I LOVE YOU" Troy didn't respond he just rolled us over and put one of my legs over his shoulder

"OHHHHHHH FUCK THAT IT TROY YOU GO IT OHHHHHH"

"omg Gabby your so warm and wet"

"Troy im gonna…"

"I know………your really tight and im loving it"

With 3 more thrust I squirted hard & Troy came right after me spilling his seed in me. Troy rolled over and put his arm around me scared I would run away.

"im not going anywhere Troy" he nodded and I kissed him softly.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you too Brie"


	11. Leaving Again

**I DEDICATED THIS CHAPTER TO "****Audreyceline" SHE'S AMAZING!! I WASN'T GONNA UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER TODAY BUT AFTER READING HER REVIEW I DECICDED TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER! I HAVE LIKE 6 CHAPTERS WAITING ON MY COMPUTER TO BE UPLOADED BUT IM NOT GOING TO BECAUSE YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW. SO THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU "Audreyceline"**

**Troy's Opinion **

I had the most amazing night ever. Not because of the sex…..well……that's partially it but most of it was because I got my Gabby back. I opened my eyes and tried to put my arm around her but all I felt was my arm hit the pillow. Where's Gabby! Did she leave me again. I cant believe I was so stupid to trust her again. I ran down the hall to see Gabby making breakfast with Bella sitting at the kitchen table. Wow that was a sigh of relief. She was wearing my shirt and had a spatula in her hands. If I must say she looked sexy. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck.

"morning beautiful" she turned around and put her arms around my neck and kissed me

"morning handsome"

"Ewww mommy daddy kissy"

"well there's room for you too" me and Gabby walked up to her and started kissing her all over her face

"mommy daddy stwop it" she was giggling so hard and it was so adorable

"ok ok" I had to stop or she was gonna bust a gut

"so what's for breakfast babe"

"pancakes bacon and eggs"

"yumm my favorite"

"but I thought I was your favorite treat" she said flirtatiously

"you are in so many ways baby" I said staring her up and down licking my lips

After we ate Bella went to watch some TV & Gabby was doing the dishes. I would of done them but she insisted doing them. I went up behind her and started kissing her neck again.

"trooooooooy"

"hmmmm" I said in the crook of her neck

"not here"

"but you taste so good"

"I know I do"

"So I've been thinking"

"unn-hunnnnn" she was half focusing on me and the other half the pan

"what if you and Bella moved here with me"

"ummm I don't think that's a good idea"

"why not"

"because I have to go back to being a doctor in Florida"

"but you can be a doctor here" I pecked her neck again and put my face in her hair

"Troy I just cant pick up everything and start over here"

"why not"

"because I have something good going good for me in Florida" I let her go and turned her so she could face me

"and you have something good going in L.A like our friends and ME"

"I know its just…."

"wait wait wait HOLD UP!….after you beg me to take you back and forgive you for two weeks your gonna leave me…..AGAIN"

"well some long distant relationships work & last night was defiantly something to hold me over to the next time I see you again" she pecked me on my lips quickly

"so y-you used me for sex!"

"no I didn't I wanted to last night and I don't regret it its just I wanted you to forgive me & one thing led to another. I love Florida and my job"

"then im coming with you"

"Troy I cant ask you to do that. Your career is just kicking off"

"I don't care all I want is you"

"Troy im going to Florida today and that's it"

"why are you just telling me!"

"because if I would even come in the room you would walk out"

"touché"

"see im right"

"what about Bella will I be able to see her? will I be able to see you?"

"yeah on holidays and vacations"

"when will we be able to be together again"

"when I become a higher level doctor"

"and how long is that!"

"2 years"

"I cant wait that long….baby please stay with me"

"Troy my job is important to me"

"AND IM NOT"

"you are! Being a doctor is my dream job"

"HERE WE FUCKING GO AGAIN YOU LEAVING AND ME BEGGING YOU TO STAY! YOU KNOW WHAT HAVE A GOOD FUCKING LIFE"

"troy its not like were still not gonna talk I love you Troy"

"IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULD STAY"

"its only for 2 years not 4"

"YOU KNOW WHAT FINE!! LEAVE I DON'T CARE BUT WHEN YOU GET ENOUGH SENSE THAT YOUR BEING STUPID DON'T COME KNOCKING ON MY DOOR"

"baby you don't mean that"

"I DO IM TIRED OF GETTING HURT BY YOU I THOUGHT YOU JUST MADE ONE MISTAKE 4 YEARS AGO AND I WAS GONNA OVER-LOOK THAT BUT YOUR NOT GONNA FIGHT FOR US!"

"troy…"she reached out for my hand and I snatched it back

"DON'T TROY ME & KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME"

"troy its just two years….'

"that's not the point the point is that your not fighting for us. You don't love me like I love you & I-I think I deserve better"

"Troy…."

"NO"

"te amo Troy"

**2 hours later…..**

A taxi was waiting outside for Bella & Gabriella. All there stuff was packed and now it was time to say goodbye.

"troy…"

"DON'T! im done with you" Gabriella nodded and sat in the back of the taxi

"Bella?" I had to talk to my daughter. I was gonna miss her.

"yes daddy"

"are you gonna be a good girl for daddy"

"yesssss"

"ok now gimme a hug" I kneeled down and gave her a hug. Tears poured down my eyes. I wasn't gonna see her for a while.

"daddy loves you Izzy"

"I lubb you too daddy"

I gave her another hug and kissed her forehead

"pwomise you wont forget me daddy"

"I promise princess"

"I made dis forw you" Bella gave me a picture that said "ME AND DADBY" (pic in profile) I thought it was cute she got her d backwards.

"thank you princess ill keep it forever"

"really"

"really really"

"Bella come on" Gabriella said…why did she have to ruin the moment.

"ok mommy …. Bye daddy Bella kissed me on my nose and gave me a hug"

"bye princess and you can come over anytime you want"

"ok daddy"

"ISSABELLA EZMELDA.."

"im coming mommy"

"bye daddy"

"bye remember daddy love you"

"Bella love you too" Bella got on the car and shut the door I leaned in and saw Gabriella with her head down

"take care of her Gabriella"

"ill be sure to" The taxi drove off and I saw Bella looking out the back window with tears in her eyes. It broke my heart


	12. I Hate You & Im Moving On

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY SUBSCRIBE. **

Its been 3 weeks. 3weeks since I left Troy…_**again**_. I feel so bad. I'm so stupid. I should have stayed in L.A with Troy. Then we would be a family. Why did I have to be so stupid. I love him so much it hurts & without him I feel incomplete. That's what scares me. Why when things get good I always have to push him away.

**REEEEEEEWIIIIIIIIIND!!**

_Troy and Gabriella were on the beach. It was there 6 month anniversary._

"_Troy were are you taking me" she giggled_

"_were almost there"_

"_Troy were else can you go on the beach there the sand or the water"_

"_all in good time babe"_

"_ok open your eyes"_

_Gabriella opened her eyes to see……nothing. She frowned and tried to cover it up._

"_I ummm……. love it"_

"_Gabriella you don't even know what your looking at your surprise is in 3...2...1 look up." Gabriella looked up and say a blimp that said 'Happy 6 month anniversary Gabby…I love you' Gabriella's mouth was wide open. Troy got down on his knee…_

"_Gabriella Alexandra Isabella Marie Anne Montez I love you. I love everything about you. The way you laugh, you smart your wit, your extremely beautiful and you make me wanna be a better person. You make me laugh and you have the most beautiful soul. I love you Gabriella I really do and your extremely long name" Troy waited for her to laugh but all her saw way her mouth wide open. Gabriella managed to gather enough courage to speak. Troy waited patently for her to say it back._

"_Im sorry Troy" Gabriella ran away leaving Troy humiliated and with a brocaded heart._

_Eventually later that night her climbed up her balcony and talked to her and she said she was sorry and loved him too. You know all that good stuff._

**FASTFOOOOOOOORWARRRRRRRRRRRD!!**

When we were younger Troy would always say he wanted a family so why was I scared to tell him I was pregnant. Once again I was stupid

**REEEEEEWIIIIIIIIIIND!!**

_Troy and Gabriella were relaxing in Troy's room 'studying' well making out furiously on his bed._

"_Gabby we have to stop making out my lips are huge and red"_

"_but im not finished with you yet" Gabriella pushed Troy back on his bed and attacked him with her lips again._

"_Troy"_

"_mmmm" Troy said while sucking Gabriella's neck_

"_do you think well be together forever"_

"_defiantly I cant wait to marry you and have kids"_

"_so how many kids are we gonna have"_

"_twelve"_

"_TWELVE"_

"_yeah!"_

"_ok only if you give birth to 9 of them"_

"_so your saying you want three?"_

"_yeah"_

"_well when do you want to have kids Troy"_

"_I don't care as long as there with you"_

"_really"_

"_yeah you know I love kids"_

"_I love you so much Troy"_

"_I love you more"_

"_you should"_

**FAST-FORWARDDDDDDD!!**

See what I mean im stupid. I think my depression is making me sick. I've been throwing up. Ok now back to the story…..

"mommy"

"yeah Bella"

"I miss daddy can we go see him"

"Bella please stop asking that"

"but I miss my daddy"

"ISSABELLA I GET IT YOU MISS YOU DAD JUST GO PLAY WITH YOUR STUPID TOYS & LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Bella's eyes started to water. I didn't mean to yell at her. I yelled at my daughter my precious daughter the one that im basically living for because I'm depressed over something I did. Im such a horrible mother. She had the right to miss her dad and be mad at me. But I wasn't prepared for what she was about to say

"I hate you!!" Bella ran away and my mouth dropped. I sat back on the couch and cried

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

'My mommy was being mean to me. She never did this to me before. I wish daddy was here. Daddy knows how to make me smile.'

Bella ran to her desk and pulled out her butterfly diary. She looked through the book until she found the page. She got up got the phone and dialed the number….

"hellow…."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

"dude she left you again"

"yup"

"that's harsh"

"nice to rub it in Chad" Troy chugged another beer down

"dude you gotta lay off the boos"

"whatever"

"Troy your acting just like you did when you were 18. Drinking doesn't make your problems go away"

"when I pass out it will"

"dude you should just move on"

"I think I should too….maybe…I don't know"

"well I think you should because **THIS** isn't healthy or right"

"ill think about it"

Troy was about to reach for another beer when his phone rang

"hello?"

"hellow daddy"

"Bella?"

"yeah its me Bella"

"hey princess"

"hi daddy….I miss you" Bella started to cry

"I miss you too princess…don't cry baby"

"ok daddy 'sniffle' can I come see you"

"soon princess…why are you so sad"

"because I miss you and mommy was being mean"

"im sure your mommy didn't mean it you should go talk to her"

"ok daddy. I lubb you"

"I've you too Izzy bye

"bye"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Gabriella sat on the couch crying her eyes out. Her daughter hated her & she deserved it. She felt like the worst mother in the world. Bella watched across the room as her mommy cried. It hurt Bella to see her mommy so sad and to know she did it.

"mommy?"

"yes baby girl" Gabriella croaked

"im sowwy mommy I don't hate you I lubb you…Bella wuz jus ummmmmd uhhhmmmd angwry"

"I know honey and you had the right to be. Im so sorry I was just a little grouchy. Im not feeling to well lately"

"ok mommy and I forgiwe you"

"I forgive you too cupcake"

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Troy needed to think and were better to think. The gym!! Troy got out the car and headed towards the gym. Paperz were around so he kept his hood on. He was just about to walk into the building when he knocked into someone and they dropped all of there stuff.

"oh my gosh ma'am im so sorry im a cults"

"no its my fault I wasn't looking"

"ok lets just say it was both of our fault" They both reached for the bottled water and looked into each others eyes. Her eyes were beautiful hazel with a hint of green. After collected her items they stood up. Troy thought she was sexy. She had a perfect bottle figure & her hair was long and shiny.

"ok" she giggled "uhmmm im Carla Hiltower" she said pulling out her hand

"Troy Bolton" they shook hands and blushed

"ahhh Troy Bolton famous Lakers player"

"yeah that's me"

"uhmmm Troy"

"yeah"

"you can let go of my hand"

"oh yeah sure…uhmmm I just.."

"its ok"

'come one Troy move on you can do it ask her out'

"would you uhmmm like to get some coffee…you know to make it up to you…"

"I'd love to"

**BUM BUM BUMMMMMM IS TROYELLA OVER**

**WHY IS GABRIELLA SICK**

**WHATS GONNA HAPPEN BETWEEN CARLA AND TROY **

**WILL BELLA SEE HER FATHER AGAIN**

**WILL TROY GABRIELLA SEE TROY AGAIN**

**WILL TROY TELL CARLA ABOUT BELLA**

**WHAT ABOUT THAT RING IN (THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT THAT)**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF PROMISE ME!!**


	13. Oh Shit

**HEY GUYS SCHOOL WILL BE STARTING NEXT WEEK AND IM TELLING YOU KNOW THAT WILL ****NOT ****EFFECT MY WRITING. I ****DON'T ****DO MY HOMEWORK OR STUDY BUT I STILL GET A'S AND B'S . I JUST PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS AND DO MY HOMEWORK IN ONE OF MY PUSH-OVER TEACHER CLASSES. SO I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT BECAUSE I GET PISSED WHEN A STORY I LIKE GETS PUT OFF OR DELAYED BECAUSE OF SCHOOL!!**

Gabriella woke up and stretched her arms. She was just about to wake Bella when she felt something travel up her throat.

"oh God not again"

10 min and 6 rounds of throw-up Gabriella flushed the toilet. Her phone started to ring so she dragged herself to her phone and picked it up.

"hello" she said without any enthusiasm.

"hey Gabby watsup"

"nothing"

"still sick I see"

"yeah"

"Gabby you need to go to the doctors"

"Tay I am a doctor"

"well you should know what wrong with you"

"I do"

"then get some medicine"

"I cant"

"Gabby what's going on"

"im pregnant"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

"Troy your so funny" Carla said flirtatiously

"I know I am right" Troy said in a Brittish accent

"yeah well I had a really good time tonight" For the past week Troy and Carla have been going out on dates &Troy truley did have fun. Troy really did like her but still thought of Gabriella.

"so did I" he said truthfully

"yeah well…...call me"

"I most defiantly will"

"hehe well goodnight" Carla and Troy both leaned in and there lips moved together.

'_there's no fireworks. Ok maybe a spark but no explosion'_ They pulled back and both smiled.

"uhmm do you wanna come in" she said lustfully

"nah I gotta early morning practice" _that was a lie_

"you sure" she said twirling her hair

"positive…see you soon"

"kay" she gave Troy a quick peck and walked into her house. Troy was never the one to just jump into bed with someone. Sex was special to him. Its giving your body to someone you truly love. He didnt love carla but he could learn to. At this rate he could be over Gabriella soon. That's why he decided he would have sex with Gabriella that special day. He loves ... or loved her. Troy strolled back to his car and let out a long sigh. He had to think things over about Gabriella and Carla. Move on and try to be happy or try to trust Gabriella again. The first one was sounding better.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

"Gabby are you sure"

"im a doctor aren't I" Gabriella thought about just a couple days ago when she found out she was pregnant.

'_ok Gabby what's wrong with you. IM A DOCTOR I SHOULD KNOW! Ok ok ok if there was a patient coming in what would you do. Have I been sexually active. Yes. Am I late on my period. Yes. Do I have an signs of pregnancy. Yes throwing up and I've been tired. Mmmm…… OMG AM I PREGNANT"_

_Gabriella Montez was defiantly pregnant. The perks of being a doctor is 100 positive pregnancy test were in her office. She urined in the cup and waited patiently for the results. When it was time she gave a faint smile_

'_I have to tell Troy. I wont hide this baby like Bella. I know what I have to do.' Gabriella went back to her office and got on her computer. She logged onto American Airlines and smiled. Ger world was gonna get much better_

"OMG does Troy know"

"No"

"Oh God please don't tell me your gonna keep this baby a secret"

"no... Im not gonna make the same mistake I did before."

"omg that's such a relief"

"I know and Im kinda happy about it"

"why"

"because this time Troy can be there the whole way"

"I never thought of it that way"

"OMG guess what"

"wow Tay you're a little sharpay-ish today"

"hey im pregnant so it doesn't count"

"I guess so what is it"

"our babies are gonna be best friends"

"OMG this is so perfect all I gotta do is tell Troy"

"when are you gonna tell him"

"tomorrow I have a flight all ready"

"so does this mean.."

"yes Tay im tired of running away and hurting him. I wanna be a family. When I come im gonna stay in L.A"

"this is too perfect"

"yeah I know everything's falling into place"

"Gabby I gotta go Chad is messing with the cheese again and I am NOT helping him get it out his hair this time……….Chad Danforth if you don't put that damn cheese down……bye Gabby"

"bye Tay-Tay"

Gabriella walked out of her room and went into Bella's.

"Bellllaaaa"

"noooooooo" she sad in her natural chipmunk voice

"come one Bella time to wake up"

"5 more minutes mommy pweaseeeeeee"

"well I guess we cant pack to see daddy now can we then"

"daddy!?……. Im up!" Gabriella giggled at how Bella was trying to get her large suit case out her closet causing her collection of teddy bears to fall on her.

"Bella i want you to put as many clothes that can fit in that bag and you other one"

"otay mommy now go go go we havta go see daddy"

"yes ma'am" Gabriella saluted then marched to her room and Bela giggled

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"moooooommmmmyyyyyyyyy are we there yet" they were now in Gabby's shiny new car she brought over from Florida

"just a minuet Bella"

"mommy?"

"Bella were not there yet"

"no no no I wasn't gonna awsk dat ...gee wiz" gabby giggled

"well what were you gonna ask"

"does daddy know were coming"

"nooooooooo it's a surprise"

"oooo"

"Bella?"

"mommy I know were not here yet"

"thats what im trying to tell you were here"

"yayyyyyy!! Daddy!!" Bella ran as fast as her chubby little legs could take her out the car in the building to the elevator

"Bella slow down!" Gabriella smiled politly and thanks the vilet for taking her car s.p?

When they reached Troy's floor Bella knocked on the door ferociously. Gabriella came next to her waiting for him to answer the door 'this is it…no turning back'

The door opened and Gabriella's jaw dropped.

"hi uhmmm can I help you"

"uhmmm i said can i help you ma'am"

gabriella snapped out of her trance and finally got the courage to speak

"yes uhmmm is troy here"

"yeah he is uhmm im carla troys girlfriend"

"Carla who's that at the door"

"uhmm idk im trying to figure it out" Troy came up behind her pecked her neck and looked up at the figure

"oh shit"


	14. help

Guys I need help whats that story called when troy chad and zeke are in a band and troy meets gabby at the concert. Now they go out. She moved in with him right now I think shes pregnant. Oh and sharpay is kind of their tag-a-long


End file.
